monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Tagebücher
Die Tagebücher sind ein von drei Hauptthemen der Monster High, in welchen verschiedene Kurzgeschichten erzählt werden, die mehreren Puppenlinien beiliegen. Die Tagebücher überschneiden sich mit der Trickserie, denn entweder geschen Ereignisse in beiden (Serie und Tagebücher), Ereignisse werden bestätigt oder werden stillschweigend hingenommen. Manche dieser Ereignisse finden zwar in Serie und Tagebüchern statt, können sich aber in leicht abgeänderter Form abspielen. Bei den Tagebüchern handelt es sich zwar um Kurzgeschichten, aber diese offenbaren sehr viel über die jeweiligen Charaktere. Objektiv betrachtet enthalten die Tagebücher alle Informationen, welche man auch den "Puppeninformationen" entnehmen kann, allerdings bilden diese Informationen jeweils ein Kurzgeschichte. Alle Tagebücher wurden von einem kleinen Team erstellt, deshalb lassen sich alle ähnlich flüssig lesen. Die Tagebücher enthalten viele gewitzte Erklärungen und sind ein "Leckerbissen" auch im Einklang mit den Webepisoden. Auf der anderen Seite sind die Tagebücher abhängig von der Puppenversion. Dies bedeutet, dass später erschienene Charaktere nicht mit einfließen konnten und so sind manche Fakten nicht ganz stimmig. Kontinuität Obwohl die Tagebucheinträge ein Datum ausweisen, vernachlässigen sie die Jahreszahl, so dass die Reihenfolge ein wenig durcheinander kommt. Aufgrund verschiedener Ereignisse kann von folgender Zeitabfolge ausgehen: Vor einem Jahrhundert: *Robecca Steams Tagebuch (19. September - 15. Oktober) Jahr 0: *C.A. Cupids Tagebuch (10. August - 16. November) Jahr 1: *Frankie Stein's SDCCI Tagebuch (26. Juni) *'Basic' Tagebücher (30. Juni - 6. September) *'School's Out' Tagebücher (7. September - 26. Oktober) *''Dawn of the Dance'' Tagebücher (Kein Datum, aber wahrscheinlich Anfang Oktober) *''Sweet 1600'' Tagebücher (November 11 - February 3) Jahr 2: *''Sweet 1600'' Tagebücher (November 11 - February 3) *C.A. Cupids Tagebuch (10. Januar - 1. Februar) *''Gloom Beach'' Postkarten (Kein Datum, aber wahrscheinlich März) *Hoodude Voodoos SDCCI Tagebuch (21. Mai - 7. Juni) *Ghoulia Yelpss SDCCI Tagebuch (Kein Datum, aber wahrscheinlich Ende Juli) *'Campus Stroll' Tagebücher (20. Juli - 31. August) *Main line v4 Tagebücher (9. September - 15. November) *Scarah Screamss SDCCI Tagebuch (1. Oktober - 18. November) *Hoodude Voodoos SDCCI Tagebuch (15. Oktober - 18. November) *''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' Tagebücher (Kein Datum, aber wahrscheinlich Anfang Oktober) Der Stardoll Chat mit Draculaura bestätigte, dass die Ereignisse von Sweet 1600 2012 stattfanden. Deshalb kann man davon ausgehen, dass Jahr 2 dem Jahr 2012, Jahr 1 dem Jahr 2011 und Jahr 0 dem Jahr 2010. Continuity errors The diary continuity has few outright continuity errors, but there are holes in the storyline. Most of these can be explained away with a bit of fan creativity, but the canon itself is silent on the matter. * Frankie's Year 1, August 26 entry has her crying for the first time, an aspect of being alive that she wasn't aware of until then. However, her Year 1, June 26 entry has her casually mentioning her mother crying of joy. *Deuce's Year 1, July 18 entry has him meeting Jackson on the casketball court. However, Holt's diary states that he didn't move to the city until Year 1, July 23. * Holt mentions going on a date with Operetta in his Year 1, August 10 entry. He also states that Operetta's father is a teacher at Monster High in his Year 1, August 20 entry. Several 'School's Out' diaries corroborate that Operetta is a student at Monster High in Year 1. However, Operetta's diary starts in Year 2, and details how she and her family move to the city in that year. * Cleo calls herself a crown princess in her Year 1, August 19 entry. This is Nefera's title, not Cleo's, as confirmed by Cleo's Year 1, October 22 entry and Nefera's Year 2, August 25 entry. * In her Year 1, September 15 entry, Draculaura says she broke up with Jackson because he never showed up to their dates. She specifies that the breaking point was a party that according to Holt's diary was on Year 1, August 3. However, Draculaura was very much in love with Jackson until much later according to Clawdeen's Year 1, September 5 entry. * Holt's diary ends in Year 1, September 5, and makes it clear he does not know about his alter ego Jackson. Jackson starts his entry of Year 2, September 9 with the revelation he and Jackson have learned about their dual nature. This is a rather late entry considering that according to Frankie's Year 1, November 30 entry, she already knew Jackson and Holt were the same. * Jackson's Year 2, September 9 entry states that his mother is a Jekyll/Hyde and his father a fire elemental, and implies it's through his father that he is related to Heath. However, the video game Ghoul Spirit states that it was Jackson and Holt's mother who is the sibling of Heath's father. * In her Year 1, August 15 entry, Ghoulia says Cleo started dating Deuce a day after breaking up with Clawd. According to C.A.'s Year 0, November 1 entry, both events happened on the same day. * C.A.'s Year 0, November 2 entry describes the route to C.A.'s broadcast studio to involve going "all the way up a winding set of stairs". This is an unlikely direction if C.A.'s Sweet 1600 back-of-the-box story is to be believed, which states her studio to be located in the catacombs. * Scarah and Hoodude go with each other to the fall athletics banquet in the Year 2, November entries. Scarah's entry claims its on the 18th, Hoodude's on the 8th. Since a date-typo in Hoodude's diary is more likely than in Scarah's because Scarah writes her dates out, the event presumably takes place on the 18th.